


Christmas Traditions

by missthingsplace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: Shadowhunters don't celebrate Christmas but Magnus feels they need to create their own traditions for they day he hasn't celebrated for nearly 100 years.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Christmas Traditions

Christmas Traditions

Opening the door to their apartment the first thing Alec noticed was the sprig of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, just inside the door. 

“Magnus?” Alec called out, closing the door behind him and slipping off his coat.

Magnus appeared into the hallway from one of the rooms and began to walk towards him. With a beaming smile on his face he gave a small flourish of hands, clicked his fingers and in his path tasteful decorations of holly, leaves a deep green and heavy with red berries appeared hanging from the ceiling, along the top of the walls.

He stopped in front of Alec and kissed him softly on the lips. Alec couldn't help but smile at the man before him, his hair was in it's usual elaborate, spiked up style but it was glistening with the red, green and silver glitter that adorned it.

“Did you …” Alec paused for a moment noticing the usual black eyeliner had been replaced with a glittery version, “get bored again?”

“I'm feeling festive, it is Christmas Eve,” Magnus explained. “any sign of snow yet?”

“Christmas Eve?” Alec questioned. “It's not something we, Shadowhunters really celebrate.”

“I know,” Magnus grinned, “and I haven't done for almost a hundred years, no-one to share the holiday with. Oh, don't get me wrong, I've been to parties but I find myself missing the whole fun of spending it with the one you love.”

“I'm not really sure how it works.” Alec stated. “I know mundanes have … traditions, I don't really know anything about them.”

“How they celebrate is personal to them,” Magnus replied, “they make their own and that's what I want us to do.”

“Okay, so is this one of them?” Alec asked, pointing up at the mistletoe. 

“One of the most important, you must always kiss under mistletoe,” Magnus replied. “it's the done thing.”

“Okay, that sounds like a good tradition,” Alec agreed nodding while closing the small space between them and pulling Magnus into a long, deep kiss.

“Good!” Magnus grinned when their lips parted and took his lovers hand, leading him to the living room where a huge fir tree stood bare in the corner.

“I know about this, I've seen them around New York!” Alec stated “Aren't they meant to be decorated?”

“Of course, but that is something for us to do together,” Magnus explained, rubbing his hands together creating sparks, then held them palm out and boxes of exquisite tree decorations appeared near the tree.

“These are beautiful,” Alec stated, pulling two glass baubles from one of the boxes and holding them up so they shone in the light.

“And very old,” Magnus replied. “they haven't been out those boxes in a long time.”

“I'll be careful,” Alec assured him, moving to the tree and hanging them on branches, nodding.

“Let's decorate then,” Magnus smiled, pulling some decorations for the box and adding them to the tree. “How about some music?”

“Yeah,” Alec agreed.

Magnus clicked his fingers and Christmas Carols began playing softly in the background as they carried out their task. It was over an hour when they stepped back to admire their handiwork.

“Perfect,” Declared Alec.

“Something is missing,” Magnus smiled and with a little magic the tree lit up with a glow of tiny white lights. “Now it's perfect.”

“What now?” Alec asked, getting into the spirit of the occasion.

“What we really need is a roaring fire,” Magnus stated, “I can remedy that.

Magnus' arms circled around, his face showing his concentration while purple and pink sparks shot from his hands, there was a final blast of light and a huge fireplace, complete with roaring log fire appeared in one of the walls.

“Now that is cosy,” Alec admitted, moving towards it and enjoying the heat emitting from it.

“Indeed,” Magnus agreed. “Now, go and get some blankets and pillows from the bedroom, put them on the floor near the fire and I will meet you back here in five minutes.” 

Alec nodded and they went separate ways, he grabbed the items quickly and arranged them on the floor as instructed in a way he felt would be most comfortable and stood back in front of the fire wondering if he could get Magnus to install one in his old bedroom at the institute for nights when he got stuck at work.

Magnus appeared a few minutes later, a wine glass in each hand and passed one to Alec.

“It's warm?” Alec asked.

“Mulled wine,” Magnus replied, “try it.”

Alec took a small sip and smiled, “Nice, I like it.”

“Good, now, boots off and sit, ”Magnus told him, indicating the blankets and pillows Alec had placed on the floor.

Alec removed his boots quickly and sank down in front of the fireplace, watching as Magnus reached for a book on the bookshelf before following suit.

Alec could see the book was very old, he read the title out loud while Magnus took a ship of his mulled wine.

“The Night Before Christmas.”

“It's a poem,” Magnus explained, “It was written a long time ago by a very old friend, this is a first edition.”

“How long ago?” Alec asked curiously.

“It was first published in 1823,” Magnus explained. “but my friend claimed authorship in 1837.”

“Friend?” Alec asked, trying to mask the insecurity that always came to him at times like this.

“Yes,” Friend, Magnus assured him. “nothing else.”

“Yes, of course,” Alec said, playing it down, “are we going to read it?”

“I am going to read it to you,” Magnus replied. “It is a big tradition among many mundane families, to read it on Christmas Eve, especially to their children.”

“It's a kids poem?” Alec said with a small frown.

“Technically I guess,” Magnus shrugged, “but you need to learn it for when we have a family.”

“One day,” Alec smiled, thinking of the time they spoke of it while looking after Madsie. “yeah.”

They snuggled close together and Magnus carefully opened the book, finding the first page and then began to read.

“'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there ...”

Alec found the rhythm of Magnus' voice relaxing and he closed his eyes while he listened, not opening them or saying a word until Magnus got to the end of the poem. 

“He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle. And away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight – 'Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night.'”

“Are you asleep?” Magnus asked softly, closing the book.

“No,” Alec replied, opening his eyes and looking into those of his lovers. “but I think you need to read me more poetry, your voice is very relaxing when you do.”

“I'll keep that it mind,” Magnus told him, leaning forwards to give him a peck on the cheek. “but did you enjoy the book?”

“Yes,” Alec admitted, “a great poem, especially for kids.”

“I'm glad you agree,” Magnus replied. “it's getting late, bed?”

“Sure,” Alec answered with a yawn.

“Okay, but first we need to put out milk and cookies for Santa and some carrots for the reindeer.”

“You're joking, right?” Alec asked with a laugh.

“No, completely serious,” Magnus told him. “new traditions remember?”

“Something else mundanes do?” Alec replied.

“Yes and I like it,” Magnus shrugged, “and where's the harm?”

“True ...” Alec hesitated. “So mundane parents tell their children lies about this jolly old man delivering presents to the whole world in one night?”

“They do,” Magnus laughed. “but who says it's a lie, do you have any proof that Santa isn't real? I mean, all he needs is some magic and when you think about it most mundanes don't believe vampires, werewolves, faries and warlocks exist?”

“Well, yes, but ...” Alec trailed off.

Magnus laughed.

“You mean … Santa could be real?” Alec added.

“Maybe, maybe not,” Magnus smiled, “he is to children and that's all that matters, isn't it?”

“I guess so,” Alec agreed.

“Okay, lets get on with the new traditions then,” Magnus said, getting to his feet and pulling Alec up with him. Arms wrapped across each others back they headed for the kitchen. Magnus pulled out a packet of cookies and places three on a plate while Alec fetched the milk from the fridge and grabbed a glass to pour some into. Grabbing a big carrot from the vegetable rack Magnus added it to the plate containing the cookies and they headed back to the living room and placed them on the hearth.

Alec turned to Magnus and pulled him into his arms, holding him close.

“I've really enjoyed this evening,” Alec told him, “when you first suggested it I wasn't sure, but thank you.”

“You are very welcome Alexander,” Magnus managed to replied moments before he found himself being kissed passionately. 

“Time for bed,” Alec said softly when they parted, panting a little breathlessly.

****

When Alec awoke the next morning Magnus was still fast asleep, carefully sitting up he leaned over to kiss his forehead softly and then slid quietly out of bed. After donning a dressing gown he headed straight to the kitchen, planning to make breakfast for them as a thank you for the evening before. He turned the coffee machine on and set about his task, making a big pile of fluffy pancakes for the two of them. Alec placed everything onto a tray, coffee and the pancakes along with berries, syrup and whipped cream and carried it to the bedroom where Magnus was stiring.

“I thought I smelt something delicious,” Magnus smiled, stretching his body awake. “Morning.”

“Good morning,” Alec smiled, placing the tray in the middle of the bed before sliding back in the other side. “and Merry Christmas.”

“A Merry Christmas to you too,” Magnus replied, taking one of the plates of pancakes and reaching for the syrup. “these look as delicious as they smell.”

“Enjoy,” Alec told him, reaching for his cup of coffee and taking a sip before reaching for his own plate and adding berries and whipped cream to the pancakes.

****

It was sometime later when they managed to climb out of bed, planning on a relaxed day they just wore pyjama bottoms and a dressing gown, leaving the breakfast leftovers in the bedroom to clear away later and made their way back to the living room where the fire still burned brightly.

It was Alec that noticed first, the milk glass was empty, two of the cookies and the carrot were gone.

“Magnus, did you get up in the night and do this?” Alex asked, folding his arms and cocking an eyebrow.

“No,” Magnus replied, looking a little confused.

“Really?” Alec said.

“No, no I didn't ...” Magnus said, “I … it wasn't you?”

“No!” Alec stated with a small, kinda nervous laugh.

“But, I … Alec look!” Magnus stated, pointing at towards the bottom of the Christmas Tree where there were two presents wrapped in shiny Christmas paper and each adorned with a bow.

“Did someone break in?” Alec frowned. “To leave us things instead of stealing from us?”

“They couldn't, my wards would have stopped them,” Magnus replied. “Do you think … okay this is going to sound like I have gone mad, maybe Santa?”

“Santa?! Alec laughed out loud.

“It's the only explanation,” Magnus said, “and someone that magical could bypass my wards, maybe.”

“I ...” Alec stuttered, not knowing what to say.

“Perhaps we should open the presents?” Magnus suggested,

“Do you think they are safe?” Alec asked.

“One way to find out!” Magnus stated, moving closer to the tree and using magic to examine them.

“Be careful,” Alec told him.

“Always,” Magnus said. “they appear fine, just normal parcels.”

Magnus picked one up and looked at the attached label. 

“This one of for you,” he said, handing it to Alec before picking the other one up to find as expected it was for him.

“We should open them,” Alec said hesitating to do so.

“Yes,” Magnus magnus told him, ripping the paper carefully from his present.

Alec followed suit a moment or two later and they held the boxes within, they looked at each other for a second, nodded in agreement and then opened the lids.

Alec reached into the box and pulled out a gold chain with a pendant hanging from it, when he looked closer it was half a heart and had the name Magnus engraved on it. Looking up he could see Magnus holding up and Identical necklace and he didn't need to ask if his own name was engraved upon it.

“This is all so strange,” Alec said, looking at Magnus who had taken the chain he had been wearing off and was replacing it with the new one.

“I agree,” Magnus replied, taking the chain from Alec's hands and fastening it around his neck.

“I'm not really used to wearing jewellery,” Alec said, holding the pendant in his fingers, “but I guess I can get used to it.” 

“The chain is long enough to put under your t-shirt,” Magnus smiled. “So you can tuck it out of the way when on a mission.”

“Yeah,” Alec agreed. “I wish we knew who to thank.”

“I get the feeling we will never know,” Magnus smiled. “but they chose well.”

“Yeah,” Alec agreed, leaning forwards to kiss Magnus, their lips barely touched when they pulled apart and the sound of bells outside.

“Did you hear that?” Alec asked.

“I thought I had imagined it,” Magnus admitted.

At that moment a loud booming voice called out “Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night.”

The End


End file.
